


19 (burn slowly)

by daisy_illusive



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance (?), Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: JiSung ha esperado demasiado tiempo por ser mayor de edad… demasiado tiempo para poder estar junto a MinHo a todos los niveles...





	19 (burn slowly)

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita para las personitas del grupo de whatsapp de Stray Kids, que las quiero mucho.  
> Todo esto empezó porque pasaron por el grupo la traducción de lo que había salido de la canción “19” y yo comenté que parecía algo que yo escribiría en un fanfic perver… y bueno… aquí estamos. Espero que os guste.

            JiSung sentía cómo su piel ardía, quemaba, allí donde los dedos de MinHo se clavaban en la piel de su cintura, por debajo de su camiseta blanca de manga corta. Su corazón latía de forma desenfrenada dentro de su pecho, como si quisiera escaparse de éste, retumbaba en sus oídos e incluso dolía en ocasiones. El chico no sabía cómo controlarlo, no sabía cómo controlar su cuerpo, su cuerpo lo controlaba a él sin que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada por evitarlo y buscaba el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del mayor desesperadamente, pegándose a él, a su pecho, haciendo que sus entrepiernas se rozaran y besando sus labios, mordiéndolos en ocasiones porque estaba demasiado acelerado y quería más, más y _más_. JiSung había esperado demasiado tiempo por aquello y estaba demasiado excitado por tenerlo todo _ya_.

 

            No obstante, MinHo no parecía pensar de aquella forma, no parecía querer que todo fuera tan rápido, porque en el momento en el que JiSung se separó un poco de sus labios para poder respirar un poco, coger algo de aire antes de volver a besar aquellos labios que eran un pecado, MinHo retiró las manos de la cintura del chico y las llevó hasta su pecho para empujarlo levemente hacia atrás, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos ardían con el fuego del deseo, pero en ellos había algo más, una calma, una serenidad que JiSung era incapaz de sentir en aquel instante y una sonrisa encantadora, una de aquellas que hacían que su corazón diera un vuelco dentro de su pecho, se instaló en los labios que hasta hacía solo un momento había estado besando.

 

            —¿No crees que vamos muy rápido? —le cuestionó MinHo—. Con calma… tienes que disfrutar de tu primera vez, Han JiSung.

 

            Su sonrisa se volvió pícara y JiSung deseó volver a besar aquellos labios que lo volvían loco de nuevo, pero trató de contenerse un poco, trató de calmarse para no lanzarse de nuevo sobre MinHo para comérselo enterito a besos. Porque MinHo realmente tenía razón, siempre la tenía. Iban muy rápido, estaba muy acelerado, demasiado excitado por la idea de que por fin iba a poder estar con el mayor a todos los niveles y no pensaba. No podía pensar con claridad, lo único que deseaba era más y más del cuerpo de MinHo y ya… le daba igual absolutamente todo… lo quería, lo quería ya. Pero MinHo tenía razón. MinHo tenía razón. Era su primera vez, había esperado demasiado tiempo para ello, había esperado para poder estar junto a su novio de aquella forma hasta cumplir la mayoría edad… pero por eso, porque había esperado demasiado, JiSung ya no quería esperar más.

 

            Y, sin embargo, MinHo tenía razón. Estaban yendo demasiado rápido. Apenas se habían adentrado en el piso que compartían con sus demás compañeros de grupo, aquel piso ahora completamente vacío, cuando JiSung no había podido contenerlo más y llevado a MinHo hasta la pared más cercana para pegarse a su cuerpo, para besarlo, porque no había podido aguantarlo más.

 

            —No sé si puedo ir más lento… —murmuró JiSung.

            —Tú no… —replicó MinHo—, pero yo sí.

 

            Con aquella sonrisa que tanto adoraba en su rostro, MinHo simplemente lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él por aquel apartamento que ambos conocían tan bien, llevándolo hasta la que era su habitación, hasta la cama que se encontraba en la litera de abajo e hizo que se sentara allí. JiSung se acomodó sobre el colchón, quedándose con la espalda contra la ventana y MinHo lo siguió inmediatamente, sentándose sobre sus muslos, con sus rodillas una a cada lado de sus caderas y su entrepierna rozando contra la propia. JiSung tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para que ningún sonido se escapara de su garganta, provocado por el placer de aquel roce incluso cuando había tantas capas de tela de por medio todavía entre ellos —no podía imaginarse cómo sería el contacto de piel contra piel… pero lo excitaba solo pensar en ello—. MinHo pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, porque movió sus caderas un par de veces y rozó sus entrepiernas mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente el placer que le estaba ocasionando con aquello.

 

            JiSung no pudo evitar llevar las manos a la cintura de MinHo, para tocar su cuerpo por debajo de la tela, para agarrarse a su cuerpo de la misma forma que éste lo había hecho antes. El mayor se inclinó sobre él para besarlo, para besar su boca, para besar sus mejillas, morder el lóbulo de su oreja, su cuello. Los labios de MinHo eran un como un pecado sobre su piel, sobre cada centímetro de su cuerpo, porque allí donde se posaban, la zona ardía, quemaba… a JiSung le sobraba cada vez más la ropa, deseaba cada vez más quitarse todo lo que llevaba puesto, aunque no eran más que una camiseta básica y unos pantalones; pero MinHo estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra lo que le había dicho y era la tranquilidad personificada, la torturante tranquilidad personificada. Porque MinHo se dedicaba con empeño a cada zona de su cuerpo que tomaba con sus labios, a veces marcándola incluso, y JiSung lo único que necesitaba es que aquello fuera más rápido, pero el tiempo parecía estar en su contra, como su novio, y los segundos los sentía como horas.

 

            Su cuerpo estaba completamente excitado, su piel sensible a cualquier roce, su miembro se endurecía por momentos dentro de sus pantalones y comenzaba a doler. JiSung necesitaba cada vez más de MinHo, pero éste no se lo daba, éste simplemente iba a su propio ritmo, haciendo que el cuerpo del menor fuera un absoluto caos.

 

            Con una lentitud pasmosa, poco a poco, la ropa comenzó a ser retirada de sus cuerpos, primero la camiseta de JiSung, desvelando su pecho de color levemente acaramelado, lugar en el que MinHo se entretuvo, tocando con sus dedos, besando con sus labios, lamiendo con su lengua, provocando escalofríos de puro placer recorrer la columna vertebral de JiSung de arriba abajo y volviendo sus extremidades de mantequilla. Fue muy poco a poco, muy lentamente, descendiendo por la piel de su pecho, demasiado en su opinión, porque todas las sensaciones que le estaba provocando eran totalmente increíbles, muy intensas, tan intensas que JiSung no estaba seguro de que pudiera soportarlo mucho más; hasta que finalmente, el mayor decidió que era hora por fin de retirar sus pantalones, dejar que la prisión en la que había estado encerrado su miembro dejara de ser tan agobiante y que la forma de éste, completamente erecto se pudiera adivinar a través de la tela de sus calzoncillos.

 

            JiSung pudo ver cómo MinHo observaba su miembro fijamente, con el mismo deseo con el que lo había mirado a los ojos y el chico sintió repentinamente su boca seca y tuvo que tragar saliva. Aquella penetrante mirada le auguraba cosas increíbles, cosas que no había sentido nunca antes porque JiSung simplemente se había masturbado a sí mismo de forma rápida, solo para aliviar momentáneamente el ardor de la pubertad, pero nunca nadie lo había observado de aquella forma, nunca nadie lo había tocado de la forma en la que MinHo acababa de hacerlo, siguiendo el contorno de su erección con la yema de su dedo índice por encima de la tela, arrancándole un suspiro profundo de sus labios, haciendo que JiSung entrecerrara sus ojos, hincara sus dedos en la cintura del mayor y arqueando su cabeza hacia atrás.

 

            _Demasiado placer_.

 

            —¿Te ha gustado? —cuestionó, con algo de sorna. Obviamente sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta, la sabía y JiSung no se lo iba a decir, tenía un poco de orgullo—. ¿No me vas a contestar? —preguntó MinHo, volviendo a trazar aquel camino con su dedo y provocando un nuevo gemido. JiSung apretó sus dientes para no contestarle, pero el mayor volvió a hacer aquello varias veces, de forma muy seguida, y al final tuvo que mandar a la mierda su orgullo.

            —Por favor… —murmuró—. _Más_ …

 

            Una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro de MinHo y, en aquella ocasión, no se hizo esperar para darle más. El chico llevó sus manos a la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos y tiró de ellos hacia abajo, dejándolo por fin completamente desnudo ante sus ojos —algo totalmente injusto, ya que el mayor todavía estaba vestido—; sin embargo, JiSung no pudo quejarse sobre aquello, porque MinHo comenzó a tocarlo y el contacto directo con la piel hizo que la mente del chico se quedara en blanco y que no pudiera pensar más que en el placer que en ese momento estaba experimentando. Sus dedos danzando sobre su miembro era demasiado para él, demasiado placer, demasiado _todo_ , pero MinHo no se iba a detener solo allí, porque después de que sus dedos lo colmaran de placer fue su boca llena de perdición la que lo hizo, sus labios que eran un pecado, su lengua que se movía por toda la extensión de su miembro, de arriba abajo, lentamente, haciendo que JiSung no pudiera contenerse y su voz se comenzó a oír en la habitación, una y otra vez, prácticamente sin descanso, notando cada vez más cómo el fuego se acumulaba en su interior, un fuego que estaba más cerca de estallar, un fuego que no podía contener ni un solo segundo más y que al final acabó haciéndolo, al final acabó dejando que el orgasmo invadiera todo su cuerpo, contrayéndose y relajándose, mientras en sus ojos podía ver pequeños puntos brillantes, como si fueran estrellas.

 

            A su cuerpo lo atacó una repentina debilidad cuando el orgasmo acabó finalmente y se quedó completamente laxo, contra la ventana, respirando de forma entrecortada y siendo incapaz de abrir siquiera sus ojos. JiSung pudo notar cómo MinHo se movía sobre la cama, cómo volvía a subirse sobre sus muslos, cómo rozaba con la tela de sus pantalones su sensible miembro, cómo acunó sus mejillas en sus manos y cómo besó sus labios, cómo jugó con su lengua dentro de su boca, impregnándola del sabor de su propio semen hasta que se hartó. Cuando se separaron, JiSung abrió sus ojos, encontrándose el rostro del mayor a solo unos centímetros de distancia, con una sonrisa pícara y sus ojos ardiendo de deseo todavía, algo que le indicó al chico que aquello no había acabado allí, que aquello solo acababa de empezar.

 

MinHo le había dicho que iría lento para que disfrutara al máximo de su primera vez… pero JiSung no podía esperar más a que aquello continuara, no podía evitar desear que el tiempo dejara de correr tan despacio y lo hiciera más y más rápido. Porque el chico lo único que quería era experimentar una y otra vez aquel placer en su cuerpo.

 


End file.
